Gilmore Girls Behaving Badly,Lorelei,Rory & Paris
by Ariel McLass
Summary: Paris lashes out at Rory during a fencing match,that endangers girls.They are summoned and paddled.Read sequel Francie's Fanny gets Bullied soon.Warning do not read if under 18 y/o or hard spanking on panties w paddle bothers you.Author alert,Faves,Thank.
1. Chapter 1

Gilmore Girls Behaving Badly, 1 On Guard

Disclaimer: Warner Brothers and their studio partners own the show and characters depicted in the show. All similarities to persons living or dead are pure coincidence. .

This story is a parody and the story begins with girls behaving badly. Rory is accosted and pulled into an in prop meeting, coup held in preparation to remove Paris as editor of the school paper. Her demands and constant re-writes have caused a mutiny among the staff and they try to bully Rory into supporting them.

Warning: Do not read this story if you are under eighteen years of age. All characters appearing in this story are eighteen years of age or older.

It all started when the other Chilton schoolgirls had yanked Rory into the girl's bathroom and told Rory of their coup to bring Paris down to size.

Rory was standing in front of the sink and told the other girls on the newspaper she had no intention of going behind Paris's back.

The bossiest of the schoolgirls, decided more strenuous measures were needed to Rory's attention. "Spank"

Rory felt a sudden sharp sting against her blue and gray plaid skirted butt. "Ouch, Rory reaches back and rubs her bottom.

The leader of the bullying girls tells Rory,

"Listen Rory we will tell her you know about this, so you might as well help us!"

Rory more stunned than hurt as she continued to rub her butt, that a fellow Chilton Girl would "Pop" her on the bottom after she had been accosted into the in prop meeting in the girls bathroom.

Rory feeling she was licked agreed to the newspaper coup to remove Paris as editor.

Later, when Paris finds out that Rory knew about the coup, she feels betrayed by her best friend.

The hot, headed shoulder length blonde stormed into the gym, where she finds out she is to fence Rory Gilmore. Now, this should be interesting.

The headmaster of Chilton had just had a report of a very feisty fencing match that had gone bad. It had been reported to him, that Rory and Paris had run around the room, chasing each other and fencing all over the place, putting in danger other students. The improper use of the sword had even ended with Rory on the floor and Paris with the tip of her sword pressing into Paris's neck.

Rory and Paris along with the other girls that had been fencing had just finished showering and were putting on their panties and blue and gray plaid uniform skirts.

Rory noticed as Paris pulled her panties up over her bottom, that they were white as required, but they were not the right size, Paris was wearing bikini panties. Rory shrugged and pulled her white brief cotton panties over her own bottom, as required in the Chilton Dress Code.

Rory and Paris took time to adjust their short school uniform skirts with a "swish, -swish" movement of their hips adjusting their bottom's to best fit their blue plaid skirts. Each Chilton Girl in the locker room starts out the door to leave for their next class. Rory and Paris still not talking to each other enter the hallway focusing on making sure they are not late for class.

Rory headed to literature and Paris to Political Science, clueless of the perfect storm brewing in their futures.

Lorelei and Paris's Mother are informed are brought into the headmaster's office and informed of their daughters deplorable behavior at school, disregard of safety rules in their fencing class and what their harsh choices their schoolgirls futures at Chilton and a redress of letters of recommendations to Yale.

Paris met up in the locker room hallway with Rory. She felt betrayed, but there still was an issue of the newspaper to put out before going home from school.

"Just a minute, Rory, Paris", the fencing coach calls the girls that caused the ruckus in fencing class."

Surprised to be called out by the coach, they turn sharply pivoting their plaid skirts flying up around the waist accidentally showing their tight white panty clad bottoms.

The Fencing Coach continues, "You are both to report to the office immediately."

"What? Both schoolgirls look at each other perplexed, clueless they are in trouble.

Paris in her usual perturbed voice. "Sir, Rory and I have a newspaper deadline, unless you plan to pick the final stories, edit them and lay them out in the paper, I suggest you tell the office we have more pressing manners."

Yeah, Rory nods her brown shoulder length hair whipping up and down on her back at their fencing coach in agreement with her editor.

The Fencing Coach ignoring their arguments to Rory & Paris, "NOW, get your butts to the office, or I can escort you there like I do the little girls."

Rory and Paris for the first time realize the seriousness of their fencing misbehavior and decide to obey walking quickly down the hallway towards the office together.

The dean's office door opened and a red -faced woman with lustrous long brown hair could be seen in an inner door with the headmaster across his office.

Rory, thought she saw him pat her briskly on the fanny seat of her tight blue jeans.

"Mmm?" Rory calls out across the office, but there is no answer from the woman as she leaves Chilton through an inner corridor.

End of Part One:

I appreciate your taking time to read this story.

This is my first Gilmore Girls Story. I appreciate comments, ideas for furthering the plot of the story and feel free to email via the site.

Fantasy29


	2. Chapter 2

Gilmore Girls Behaving Badly, 3 Lorelai Yells for Yale.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Gilmore Girls or any of the characters, as they belong to Warner Brothers and their studio partners. This is a parody story and a work of fiction.

Lorelai Rory's coddling mother goes off on the headmaster of Chilton when she is told, that Rory and Paris's bad behavior merits expulsion, or the rarely used discipline measure of a paddling. This should be read only by adult readers of eighteen years old or older. If this subject matter offends you do not read, you have been warned. All characters in this story are eighteen years of age or older. Any coincidence of names is strictly in the mind of the author and does not represent any persons living or dead.

Earlier that afternoon Lorelai Rory's Mother had been called to The Chilton School for a meeting with the headmaster. When the pretty mother in her early thirties arrived she was immediately escorted into the dean's office and as she looked at the headmaster across the massive desk, she feels like she is a high school girl in trouble herself.

Perhaps Lorelai's dress has something to do with that feeling as well. The young mother with brown shoulder length hair was wearing some of the tightest, well worn blue jeans she owned and displayed a unladylike visible panty line, that the headmaster could ascertain as he walked in and shut the door behind him were bikini style panties.

Not very ladylike indeed, he thought. I wonder if the casual manner Rory's Mom had dressed for a school conference mirrors the bad behavior and lack of judgment Rory had exhibited today.

The Dean offered Ms. Gilmore a seat in front of his desk and he went and sat behind his commanding desk in his tall leather chair. Lorelai sat down in the chair and listened.

Headmaster: "Thank you for coming today."

Lorelai: "Your welcome is everything okay with Rory."

Headmaster: "She is safe, but she and Paris have been involved in bad behavior, detrimental to the safety of their fellow students."

Lorelai: "What? Rory is the sweetest, kindest girl you could have in your school."

Headmaster: "Ms. Gilmore, please stifle your childish outburst."

"We are not here to discuss what you believe to be is your darling's behavior."

Headmaster: "Please sit back and give me the courtesy of explaining why this may be

Rory's last day at Chilton."

Lorelai sat up straight and listened intently to the white haired headmaster.

Headmaster: "I have just gotten off a ship to shore call with Paris's Parents and now I

will layout the charges against Rory and Paris."

Headmaster looking at Ms. Gilmore with a grave look, "Your daughter, Rory along with

Paris chose to turn a routine fencing match into out of control sword swing, while running around the room endangering the girls in my care as well as my staff."

The headmaster holds up a stack of eyewitness reports, all of who agree with the fencing coach's official report.

Lorelai: Very excited and raising her voice like a mother protecting her cub.

"I know my daughter and there is no way she would be involved such a stunt."

"You and these rich brats have had it out for Rory since she got here!"

Lorelai jumped up went on the attack and her behavior was not very ladylike.

"You're just a frustrated white haired old man, who can not deal with the free spirit of modern girls!"

Headmaster: That is quite enough Ms. Gilmore, your parents warned me when

Considered accepting Rory into Chilton, that you could be disrespectful."

Lorelai pouts and sits heavily back in the chair.

Headmaster: "Now I will continue Paris's Parents have agreed to corporal punishment to

be administered by me and she will keep her SGA Office, however she will

not remain editor of the newspaper. Once she has received her paddling,"

Lorelai: "WHAT are you suggesting sir, paddling Rory!"

Headmaster: "That will be up to you and your daughter to decide. Now let me finish.

"The recommendations to Yale will be rescinded and immediate

Expulsion from Chilton."

Lorelai: Looses her cool. "Paddle my Rory, You Son Of A Bitch, You rule your fiefdom

with a fork stuck up your ass with your rules and regulations.

"You want to take this sweet innocent schoolgirl of eighteen and paddle her!"

Headmaster in a commanding voice:

"Ms. Gilmore your behavior is unacceptable; this conversation is over Ms. Gilmore."

You are so wrong I have watched with amazement the spirit, hard work and leadership Rory has exhibited while attending Chilton!" That being said a sore, somewhat bruised paddle bottom sitting in class, sure beats not sitting at Chilton at all."

Suddenly Lorelai feels like a naughty schoolgirl herself sitting in the principal's office. Putting her hands together in front of her face looks at the headmaster and asks.

"Okay, Rory has been rarely spanked and never with a wooden paddle like the one had I always was thought for decorative purposes."

Headmaster: No, I am afraid not she would have to accept her paddling just like Paris's Parents did aboard their cruise ship.

"Humph" Lorelai expels her breath. Considering now what before would be ludicrous.

Lorelai: "So you're saying if I agree to let Rory be paddled, she can stay at Chilton?"

Headmaster: "I am afraid not Ms. Gilmore, that offer was before you're childish

unladylike cursing tirade defending your daughter, while ignoring the facts."

Lorelai is near tears; her behavior has cost her daughter her superior education at Chilton.

Lorelai: Why, she's a pragmatist and will reluctantly agree to be paddled."

Headmaster: That would be fine, but what about your bad behavior Ms. Gilmore?"

The Chilton Dean watched Rory's Mom's bottom squirming in her seat.

He had planted the seed, but she would have to suggest the solution.

Lorelai: You said you were going to paddle Rory with that wooden above your desk, correct?"

Headmaster: Yes that is correct as provided for this offense both girls will be paddled.

Lorelai: "I am concerned with the effects of a wooden paddle used on Rory's Bottom.

"Perhaps you could paddle me with the same parameters that will be used on Rory."

"Would that wipe out the bad behavior I displayed and keep Rory at Chilton?"

Headmaster: "Ms. Gilmore, if I agreed to paddle you I can assure you I would not go

easy on you because you are an adult."

Lorelai: "I know sir, I know what to expect."

Headmaster: "Chilton has a rich history as a learning institution and superior learning

environment. The Chilton School Paddle, which hangs above my desk

a decoration as you called it is used for teachable moments.

Lorelai: Nods her long brown headed locks up and down in understanding.

Headmaster: Included in the small number of girls who have felt the paddle

are several mothers, who have also felt its unmanageable sting?"

Lorelai: "I will agree to your corporal punishment for my unladylike behavior.

Headmaster: Very well sign this permission slip for Rory to be paddled after school.

Headmaster: "And sign this one giving me permission to paddle you observing the

Same safeguards and in he same prescribed manner.

Lorelai signs the documents and hand them to the stern headmaster who will paddle her!

Rory's Mom subconsciously clenched her jean clad bottom squirming in her seat.

Headmaster: My secretary will witness your paddling including the p… part.

Lorelai in a whisper, "**I will yell for her Yale! **What did he just say p…?"

The end of Part Three:

This is my first Gilmore Girls Story. I appreciate your taking your time to continue to read this story. Your comments and ideas for this continuing story are welcome. Feel free to email via the site.

Fantasy29


	3. Chapter 3

Gilmore Girls Behaving Badly, 3 Lorelai Yells for Yale.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Gilmore Girls or any of the characters, as they belong to Warner Brothers and their studio partners. This is a parody story and a work of fiction.

This should be read only by adult readers of eighteen years old or older and contain spanking with a paddle of an adult woman. If this subject matter offends you do not read, you have been warned. All characters in this story are eighteen years of age or older. Any coincidence of names is strictly in the mind of the author and does not represent any persons living or dead.

Rory's coddling mother knew she shouldn't have done it, but she was so mad!

She had gone off on the headmaster of Chilton. She had been told that Rory and Paris's bad behavior merits expulsion, or the rarely used discipline measure of a paddling.

The feminist, reluctantly pulled down her jeans off her round shapely bottom resigned to the fact her behavior had been over the top. Besides it would keep the Gilmore Parents out of the loop. At least she had worn white brief cotton panties that offered maximum coverage and saved her modesty.

Headmaster: Bend over the desk Ms. Gilmore.

Lorelai bent over the desk like she was in a trance.

The headmaster, grasp the handle of the wooden paddle and measured the proper distance in relationship to her panty-clad proffered bottom.

The dean's aim was established, used a snap of the wrist to send the paddle crashing into Lorelai's trembling adult behind.

**SPANK! **CRACK!** WHACK! **SPANK! **SPANK! **CRACK!** WHACK!  
**  
Lorelai responded with an ear-splitting scream, and both of her legs kicked up. When she recovered, The Chilton Dean dealt the next horrible blow.

**SPANK! **CRACK!** WHACK! SPANK! **CRACK!** WHACK! **SPANK**  
**  
Lorelai's over due spanking took a long time, as the headmaster allowed several seconds between each swat.

Lorelai howled each time the lumber exploded across her butt with a red fury seen under the panty seam of her bottom cheeks and hot tears streamed down her cheek.

When it was over, headmaster released Lorelai from her restraints and allowed her several minutes of recovery time. She remained in her bent position, weeping and gently rubbing her obviously purple bruised bottom.

The end of Part Three:

This is my first Gilmore Girls Story. I appreciate your taking your time to continue to read this story. Your comments and ideas for this continuing story are welcome.

Fantasy29


	4. Chapter 4

Gilmore Girls Behaving Badly, 4 Rory and Paris, Meeting with The Paddle.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Gilmore Girls or any of the characters, as they belong to Warner Brothers and their studio partners. Any coincidence of names is strictly in the mind of the author and does not represent any persons living or dead.

This is a work of fiction and contains a firm paddling by the headmaster of The Chilton School to convey his lack of tolerance for the way Rory and Paris are conducting themselves in front of classmates. He is further irked, because they are both leaders in the school and suppose. This should be read only by adult readers of eighteen years old or older. If this subject matter offends you do not read, you have been warned. All characters in this story are eighteen years of age or older

Rory and Paris for the first time realize the seriousness of their fencing misbehavior and decide to obey walking quickly down the hallway towards the office together.

The senior schoolgirls enter the office and they are told to have a seat, sit quietly and wait!"

Both schoolgirls sit down demurely crossing their legs carefully in their short blue plaid skirts, as to not show their panties. After all, they are touted, as the epitome of what a Chilton Girl should be.

The dean's office door opened and a red -faced woman with lustrous long brown hair could be seen in an inner door with the headmaster across his office.

Rory thought she saw a slim woman with tight blue jeans rubbing her bottom with her hand, just before she saw her Dean pat her briskly on her fanny seat.

Mom? Rory started to call out across the office, but stifled her voice knowing it was against the rules to yell across the room. Her dilemma resolved itself the woman left Chilton through an inner corridor.

The headmaster comes out of his office and walks over towards Rory and Paris. Rory and Paris who have been sitting down with legs crossed in their short blue and gray plaid skirts. The white haired dean gave each of them a look, which communicated the seriousness of the meeting.

"Miss Gilmore, Miss Paris, come into my office."

His tone troubled the schoolgirls in fact they were so scared when they got up from the sofa they did not bother to put their hands over the top of the skirts, and showed their white panty crotches. The headmaster, could not help, but see up their skirts. He quipped to himself not the proper ladylike decorum he had felt until today these two fine girls exemplify. After all, they are touted, as the epitome of what a Chilton Girl should be for other girls to model.

Could he have been wrong to allow Rory and Paris to be school leaders?

The headmaster watched as two of his most promising students until today swished their plaid skirted backsides from side to side, their bodies had certainly matured since they started years ago at Chilton.

The headmaster motioned the naughty schoolgirls in front of him into his office. Rory and Paris sat in the two chairs directly in front of the commanding desk. Each sat with their bottom perched at the front of the chair seat with one leg crossed over the other and knee and black knee sock dangling in the air.

The headmaster sat down in his tall leather chair and began to speak looking at Paris.

Paris starts to fuss with Rory, but is quickly silenced by their headmaster's voice.

"Paris you have been here since the sixth grade, you are a leader in student government an editor of our renown award winning school paper. Being with us for most of your education you know the rules, the seriousness of your behavior and the conundrum for the blatant disregard for the safety of your fellow students."

"Yes sir, I am sorry sir my behavior was bad and I will not repeat it."

The Dean of Chilton now spoke to Rory.

"Rory you now are in your third year matriculating at Chilton and you too know the rules though this ugly incident demonstrates you too as well chose to continue to fight with swords in a room full of girls who could have gotten hurt!'

'Yes sir, Paris and I have been having a disagreement and it just played out in fencing class."

Paris: "Well if Rory wasn't such a Benedict Arnold we wouldn't have been fighting."

Rory: "Your wrong Paris I did not betray you".

Paris: "You met with my incompetent newspaper staff who are planning a coup!"

A angry man, headmaster picks up and slams a large book on his desk,

"**SLAMMMMMMMMMM"**

"I don't give a flipping damn about your girl fight, or who's fault it is"!

"Do you understand young ladies?"

Rory and Paris jumped off the seats of their chairs at the emotional act their headmaster had just taken in their presence.

Rory nods her brown shoulder length haired head up and down, as does Paris with her long blonde haired head.

Headmaster: "I have spoken to both your parents and shown them the eye witness reports, stating your fellow students felt in danger for their safety."

Rory and Paris open their mouths wide and in unison say.

"You got to be kidding", they look at each other and smile.

The Dean is not swayed and continues.

The endangerment of students in a blatant fencing fight is punishable by a paddling!"

Rory and Paris in a choral response, "A paddling" looking up they see the paddle over the headmaster's desk in a whole new way.

Headmaster: "That's right should you decide to take your paddling it will be firm and burn your bottoms for a long time.

You can audibly hear Rory and Paris swallow.

Headmaster: I am highly disappointed with you two. Leaders in this school, both headed to Yale. Your expulsions and a phone call to Yale will change your futures."

Rory tears up, Paris remains stoic.

Headmaster: I told your parents you two are gifted, giving and creative, therefore I would paddle you each with a witness and there would be no further ramifications.

Headmaster hands each a corporal punishment permission, which are signed by their parents. The girls go wide as they read that it has been agreed their skirts will be raised for the second half of their punishment.

It would be on their p…, they could not say the word, this would humiliate them beyond repair and even Paris along with Rory react with bright red faces and thoughts of other red places in their futures.

**End of Part Four:**

This is my first Gilmore Girls Story. I appreciate your taking your time to continue to read this story. Your comments and ideas for this continuing story are welcome.

Fantasy29


	5. Chapter 5

Gilmore Girls Behaving Badly, 5, Rory Meets The Paddle.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Gilmore Girls or any of the characters, as they belong to Warner Brothers and their studio partners. Any coincidence of names is strictly in the mind of the author and does not represent any persons living or dead.

This is a work of fiction and contains a firm paddling by the headmaster of The Chilton School to convey his lack of tolerance for the way Rory and Paris are conducting themselves in front of classmates. He is further irked, because they are both leaders in the school and suppose. This should be read only by adult readers of eighteen years old or older. If this subject matter offends you do not read, you have been warned. All characters in this story are eighteen years of age or older

Headmaster to the studious Rory:

"Rory, the report says the girl fight with swords moved around the room weapons swinging endangering your fellow schoolgirls"

"Yes sir," Rory bobbed her shoulder length Chestnut Brown hair up and down preparing

her mind for her coming atonement with the Chilton School Paddle.

The secretary/witness handed the dean the wooden paddle Paris dreaded swatting her white panty clad pert bottom.

The wooden paddle in the white haired dean's hand and a sense of purpose etched across his face. The mood was solemn Rory was about to be experience a wooden paddle.

The frightened 18 year old long brown haired teenage girl bottom wagged in frantic anticipation of just a wooden paddle spanking would feel like;

Rory did not have long to wonder.

The headmaster started giving her a light spanking with the wooden paddle concentrating on her lovely pert up-tilted butt cheeks tightly hugged by her snug schoolgirl skirt.

However, every third spank of the wooden paddle popped against Rory's butt with all the strength he could muster.

This caused Rory's cries and yelps.

Rory's cries for mercy went unheeded as Mr. Charleston continued to mete out the kind of justice this little missy so sorely needed! Motherly, neglected discipline administered to a pretty quippy-ass rude teen, which she would remember every time she sat down in her desk and at home as well.

**Spank! Crack! Splack! Spank! Splat! Splat!**

**Spank! Crack! Splack! Spank! Splat! Splat!**

Paddling between the seams of her visible panty lined blue & gray plaid skirt, while

listening to her promises of, "Mmmff" and "Shoot"

Mr. Charleston stopped paddling Rory. Rory used the opportunity to catch her breath.

He pulled up the back of Rory's short, tight skirt onto her back revealing her bright red butt cheeks glowing from under her skin tight white brief panty-clad ass.

Rory sobbed feeling sorry for herself and wiggled like a fish on a hook.

"My bad, My Bad I am sorry, just stop spanking my bottom sir with that wicked paddle."

"I am burning up back there".

The moody teen Rory begged, yet obediently stayed bent over Mr. Charleston's desk, her eighteen year old pretty round pert butt bucked like an untamed horse, her shiny brown long hair whipping in the air as the paddling overcame her attitude.

CRACK! CRACK! SPLATT! SPLATT! WHACK!

Suddenly without warning, he landed two swift sharp paddle swats and a new even brighter red splotch sprang up on each of her butt cheeks.

Rory threw her long brown haired head back and howled in new pain.

"YEOW! OH NO Sir! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!"

Headmaster Charleson quipped back, "You should know better than to endanger my girls."

Spank Spank Crack Whack Swapp Splatt Splatt

The stern headmaster began to lecture the now tearful late teenage girl as his wooden paddle delivered a steady rain of blows on Rory's upturned burning red bottom. Each spank drove Rory's middle down hard against the desk edge.

WHACK! WHACK! SMACK!

Rory's butt cheeks continued to get redder and redder under her punisher's bottom jarring paddle swats.

Here and there light purple bruises began to appear on her tender late teen's still baby-fat bottom flesh.

Crack Crack Whack Splat!

Spank! Crack! Splack! Spank! Splat! Splat!

He continued her lecture with brisk spanks of the paddle punctuating each word with a loud smack to drive her point home.

Spank! Crack! Splack! Spank! Splat! Splat!

Spank! Crack! Splack! Spank! Splat! Splat!

A teary eyed Rory looked back up with her sad eyes, hoping her corporal punishment was over.

"And I plan young lady to make you cry like a very sorry little girl before I am through and keep the fires burning in your blatant careless fencing match hiney well into the night missy."

CRACK! SMACK! WHACK! SPANK!

Stinging lectures came with Mr. Charleston's hard paddle swats.

The eighteen year old schoolgirl was really feeling her blistering spanking.

The Chilton Dean slowed down the cadence of paddle spanks, though they were each considerably harder!

**Spank! **Upper Bottom

**Crack! **Middle Bottom

**Splack! **Lower Cheeks

**Spank! Splat! Splat!**

The headmasters dealt with a sobbing Rory, hoping he never have to do this again.

Rory's now pert round bottom rapidly swelling blotchy red with purple bruises and blisters in the fleshy centers of each well punished bottom cheek as seen through her tight white threadbare stretched panties.

**Spank! Crack! Splack! Spank! Splat! Splat!**

The younger Gilmore Girl realized that her spanking with the wooden paddled had stopped.

She brushed her shiny long brown hair out of her tear stained face as she got up off my lap and looked back over her shoulder at her red and purple throbbing bottom.

Rory got up from the desk and pulled her blue and plaid school skirt over her red, hot pulsing bottom, then shook her long brown mane of hair in a secret act of defiance as she realized her corporal punishment had ceased.

She gave her best Rory pout to Mr. Charleston as she was dismissed and left giving him a kind of side butt curtsey as she was turning to leave the Headmaster's Office.

**End of Part Five:**

This is my first Gilmore Girls Story. I appreciate your taking your time to continue to read this story. Your comments and ideas for this continuing story are welcome.

Feel free to email via the site.

Fantasy29


	6. Chapter 6

Gilmore Girls Behaving Badly, 6, Paris Meets The Paddle.

Sensing Mr. Charleston's eyes on her butt, Paris shook her hips just right and made the

short blue plaid skirt flare up enough to give a little glimpse of Paris's panty clad bottom.

Headmaster Charleston to the lovely Paris:

"Paris, the report says the girl fight with swords ended with Rory laying on her bottom and you, young lady pressing the tip of the sword against her throat."

"Yes sir," Paris bobbed her shoulder length golden blonde hair up and down preparing

Her mind for her coming atonement with the Chilton School Paddle.

The frightened 18 year old long blonde haired teenage girl made a lunge for the door.

The headmaster pulled her squirming body back across the desk and held her in place with his left arm.

The secretary/witness gave the dean back the wooden paddle Paris dreaded swatting her pert panty clad bottom.

The no-nonsense headmaster spun the long wooden paddle in her hand and brought the wooden paddle down hard across both butt cheeks of Paris's panty delineated bottom cheeks.

**CRACK! **SPANK! "OUCH-EE" **SPANK!** "OUCH-EE" **SPANK!** "OUCH-EE"

Rory's cries for mercy when unheeded as The Chilton Dean continued to mete out the kind of justice this little missy so sorely needed! Motherly needed discipline administered to a pretty smart-ass rude teen vixen, which she would remember every time she sat down for the next week.

Paddling between the seams of her visible panty lined blue & gray plaid skirt, while

listening to her shouts of,

"You Son of a Bitch, "Miff", "Shit"

Mr. Charleston tells Rory how this going to be.

"Spouting such unladylike language my naughty missy, it's time to step up the ante and get serious with these proceedings."

She pulled up the back of Rory's tight blue plaid skirt onto her back revealing her bright red butt cheeks glowing from under her skin tight white bikini panty-clad ass.

The sharp paddle swat sounded like a rifle being fired in the confines of the living room.

Spank! Crack! Splack! Spank! Splat! Splat!

Spank! Crack! Splack! Spank! Splat! Splat!

The paddled swatted her tortured butt cheeks again while and Paris squatted as she tried to absorb the pain.

This was the only kind of discipline snooty, self important stuck up private schoolgirls understood!

The Chilton Dean responded to Paris's defiance by redoubling his efforts with the hard oaken paddle.

WHAM! **SPLATT!** WHAM! **SPANK!** SPLATT! **WHAM!** SPANK!

Paris remained bent over in optimal paddling position bikini panties tight across her butt

Cheeks glowing red through the seat of her panties as well as the bright red lozenges

visible under her panty elastic seams. pointing upward like a red flag waving to and fro.

He had already paddled her more than Rory, taking on her improper choice of panties.

Paris was already bruised, but still the paddle thundered across her bottom.

The headmaster was unrelenting, spanking Paris harder and harder, making Paris holler louder and louder.

The headmasters dealt with a sobbing Rory, hoping he never have to do this again.

Rory's now pert round bottom rapidly swelling blotchy red with purple bruises and blisters in the fleshy centers of each well punished bottom cheek as seen through her tight white threadbare stretched panties.

**Spank! Crack! Splack! Spank! Splat! Splat!**

The younger Gilmore Girl realized that her spanking with the wooden paddled had stopped.

She brushed her shiny long blonde hair out of her tear stained face as she looked back at her headmaster, as she looked back over her shoulder at her red and purple throbbing bottom.

Paris got up from the desk and pulled her blue and plaid school skirt over her red, hot pulsing bottom, then shook her long blonde mane of hair in a secret act of defiance as she realized her corporal punishment had ceased.

Paris pouted as Mr. Charleston dismissed her chastened still sniffling schoolgirl left giving him a kind of side- butt curtsey as she was turning to leave the Headmaster's Office.

**End of Part Six:**

This is my first Gilmore Girls Story. I appreciate your taking your time to continue to read this story. Your comments and ideas for this continuing story are welcome.

Feel free to email via the site.

Fantasy29


	7. Chapter 7

Gilmore Girls Behaving Badly, Commiserative Bottom Pain. Part 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Gilmore Girls or any of the characters, as they belong to Warner Brothers and their studio partners. Any coincidence of names is strictly in the mind of the author and does not represent any persons living or dead.

This is a work of fiction and a parody. This chapter describes colorful description of paddled bottoms as Gilmore Girl commiserates and compares punished bottoms.

This should be read only by adult readers of eighteen years old or older. If this subject matter offends you do not read, you have been warned. All characters in this story are eighteen years of age or older

Rory finally answered. "Well, I guess you probably know more than I do about what's a good spanking. Why don't you take a look and tell me what you think?" She quickly stood up and started to pull up her blue-gray plaid skirt, surprising Lorelai.

Rory turned her back to her mother.

Taking a deep breath she pulled up her skirt over her butt and pulled down her panties.

Rory waited a moment before asking, "Well, do you think it was a 'good one'?"

Lorelai let out a low whistle when she saw Rory's naked bottom. The round, still with a hint of baby-fat red cheeks were bruised purple in the centers, obviously from a long, hard paddling.

Aloud, Lorelai said, "Yes, I would have to say that's a good one!"

"You made a bad mistake fencing Paris all over the room, endangering lives, but I am proud you took your paddling and repaired your error in judgment."

Rory realized that she felt proud when her mom said that.

"Um, thanks, I guess." She unhurriedly tugged her panties back up into place and pulled her plaid skirt back down before sitting back down, gingerly.

Lorelai, "Wait a minute kiddo."

Rory: "What mom?"

Lorelai: "Before you and Paris were paddled I met with your headmaster."

Rory: "I know he showed me the corporal punishment consent form you signed."

Lorelai: "Uh huh well you could say I yelled for Yale!"

"What are you talking about mom?" Rory, presented with a new concern.

Lorlei: I defended you and said some very unladylike things to your headmaster.

Before Rory could respond Lorelai stood up and started to unfasten her jeans, surprising The Chilton Girl.

Lorlei finished unzipping her jeans and then turned her back to Rory. Taking a deep breath she lowered her jeans and then pushed her panties down to just below her butt.

Lorlei paused a moment before asking, "Well, do you think it was a 'good one'?"

Rory let out a low whistle when she saw naked Lorelai's bottom. The round, plump cheeks were red and bruised purple, obviously from a long, hard paddling.

Aloud, Rory said, "Yes, I would have to say that's a good one!"

Lorelai carefully tugged her panties back up into place and pulled her jeans back up before sitting back down, gingerly.

Lorelai getting up to join Rory.

"Let's get a bag of frozen peas and a bag of carrots out of the freezer."

Rory, "Why mom?"

"To put on our sore asses!"

Rory and Lorelai laugh making the most of their sit up on predicament.

Gilmore Girls, different ages, mother and daughter both paddled, rubbing their red sore burning bottom on the way to the kitchen. Bonded together even closer.

Two freshly-spanked girls with a unique experience in the flesh, each could commiserate the other.

That's The Gilmore Girls

**The End**

This is my first Gilmore Girls Story. I appreciate your taking your time to read this story. Your comments are welcome and appreciated.

Feel free to email via the site.

Fantasy29


End file.
